1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thermochromatic device and thermochromatic display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermochromatic materials are materials that change their color in response to changes in temperature. Thermochromatic materials can be used to make a thermochromatic device. A thermochromatic device usually includes a heater made of ceramics, conductive glasses or metals. However, the speed of color change of the thermochromatic device is slow because the relatively high heat capacity per unit and slow heating speed of the heater.
In US20110149373A1 published on Jun. 23, 2011, Liu et al. discloses a thermochromatic device to overcome the above shortcomings. Referring to FIGS. 13 and 14, the thermochromatic device 120 of Liu et al. includes an insulating substrate 102, a color element 118, a heating element 108, a first electrode 110, and a second electrode 112. However, the heating response speed of the thermochromatic device 120 is relatively slow, usually above 5 seconds, because the color element 118 and/or heating element 108 are in contact with the insulating substrate 102. Thus, the response speed of the thermochromatic device 120 is relatively slow.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a thermochromatic device having an improved color change speed and thermochromatic display apparatus using the same.